1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for delivering contents automatically. More particularly, it relates to a system for delivering contents such as broadcast programs from television broadcasting station etc. automatically.
2. Related Art
In the past, a television broadcasting station or a head end of a cable TV has utilized a system for delivering signals on various kinds of contents to be broadcast or to be delivered (hereinafter referred to as “contents-signal(s)” simply) automatically at predetermined time on set channels based on a predetermined schedule (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-41906). For these contents-signals to be used in the above system are available various kinds of contents-signals such as contents-signals supplied to and stored in a server through a broadcast repeater antenna or a network, contents-signals stored in recording medium like videotape, optical disk, or the like. Such the contents-signals may include signals not only with a standard definition (SD) format but also with a high definition (HD) format, which relates to higher resolution as compared to the signals with the SD format.
If using contents-signals with SD format (hereinafter referred to as “SD contents-signals”) Dsi or contents-signals with HD format (hereinafter referred to as “HD contents-signals”) Dhi, a related system for delivering contents automatically, which is shown in FIG. 1, converts the SD contents-signals Dsi output from SD contents supplier 51 into HD contents-signals Ds-h by up-converters 53 to supply them to an HD switcher 54. HD contents-signals Dhi output from HD contents supplier 52 are also supplied to the HD switcher 54. The HD switcher 54 selects a signal to be delivered from the HD contents-signals Dhi supplied from HD contents supplier 52 and the HD signals-signals Ds-h supplied from the up-converters 53 and outputs selected one as HD delivery signals Dhout. When simultaneous delivery that the HD contents and the SD contents are simultaneously delivered is performed, the signal selected in the HD switcher 54 is supplied to a down-converter 55 where it is converted into signals having the SD format to be output as SD delivery signal Dsout. Thus, if the SD contents-signals are converted into HD contents-signals to supply the converted ones to the HD switcher 54, the contents can be delivered according to the same operations as those of a case where contents-signals having one format are delivered.